7 days
by Airaba
Summary: reid teams up with a twelve year old girl to catch Two serial killers who have captured his team an the parents of Prodigy
1. the beginning

-1Prodigy Parker was a student in a gifted students program. Her class was doing a program where they will be randomly assigned to be someone with a doctorate degree.

"Everyone, come up and pick a name. You will meet your mentor tomorrow, so do your research. At the end of the day you will get an information packet," Miss Adams said.

There were only ten people left. Half the class dropped out after the first semester. Prodigy and Marcie were the only girls in the whole class.

The bell rang. Prodigy walked out with her best friend, Marcie. "Who did you get, Prodigy? I got dr. Ellie Green. She has one PhD in science," Marcie said.

"Lucky, you got a girl mentor. I don't know who I got. I didn't decide to look yet," Prodigy said as she searched through her bag for the name.

"Aren't you curious?" Marcie asked.

Prodigy quickly replied, "I am I'm looking for it right now. I got it. I got- drum roll please- Dr. Spencer Reid." Protégé's smile faded. Marcy saw the sudden change of expression.

"What's wrong Prodigy? You look like you got struck by lightning."

Prodigy slowly replied, "No I'm just reading." A few minutes passed, and when Marcie couldn't wait anymore, she asked, "Well what does it say? We look stupid standing in the middle of the hall. In about two minutes when everybody else get's out of class, we're going to get trampled like ants."

"It says that he has three PhD's in physics, psychology, and engineering, and he's working on a bachelor degree in philosophy, and he graduated from high school with a scholarship." Prodigy looked over at Marcy.

Her jaw dropped. "Wow, that's impressive. Is there a picture? He must be really old to have three PhD's."

Prodigy replied, "that's why I'm worried. I have a fifty year old mentor. Yours is like, thirty five."

Just then, the bell rang, and their conversation was cut. Prodigy hurried to get out of highway ninety-five's traffic jam. 


	2. trashing reid

-1The next day, Prodigy was walking to school with Marcie. Marcie kept on saying "I can't wait to meet Miss Green!" Finally, when Prodigy could take no more, she said, "stop, please, my mentor's a sixty five year old."

Marcie replied, "sorry. Anyway we're at school."

Prodigy walked as slow as she could when she neared the classroom. "I don't want to go in! You're ruining my sneakers, Marcie, get off! Alright, I'll go in," Prodigy said as Marcie pushed her to the classroom.

Marcie replied with a smile ,"I knew you would see it my way. Now lets go."

Prodigy sat down and looked at the ten mentors. She saw Ellie Green. She was the first one that she looked at in the long line of mentors. Prodigy looked all the way down the line, and saw a guy that looked like a teachers assistant. Prodigy was absolutely sure he was not her mentor. He was like, twenty six years old. She couldn't help it. "He looks like a tooth pick," Prodigy whispered to Marcie and a few other kids.

"Attention, students, I am going to let you meet with your mentors. I need to go get something from the... uh... art teacher," Miss Adams said. The truth was, Miss Adams needed to have some coffee with someone at the café.

Ellie Green went first and said, "Marcie Evers." Marcie's hand skyrocketed. Marcie went over, and they started a conversation up on Charles Darwin's theory of evolution. Prodigy snorted. She was so jealous.

Prodigy waited and waited for her name to be called. Everyone was having a conversation with their mentors.

It was down to two people. The skinny guy, and a very old person. Prodigy was on the edge of her seat as the old person said, "Darwin Harrison." Darwin got up to greet his mentor.

Dr. Spencer said, "Prodigy Parker." He asked Marcie, and she said, "Prodigy is over there. She says you look like a tooth pick." Marcie turned and continued the conversation.

"I'm going to get that girl." Prodigy said under her breath.


	3. meeting reid

-1"Excuse me, are you Prodigy Parker?" Prodigy lifted her head up.

"Hi, Dr. Spencer Reid, sorry about the tooth pick remark."

Dr. Reid replied, "my team calls it the Reid effect. It happens with animals and children. They generally don't like me that much. You can call me Reid. Any questions?"

Prodigy felt guilty for calling him a tooth pick. "What do you mean by 'your team'? Do you play sports or something?"

Reid, laughing, replied, "I'm a profiler. I work for the behavioral analysis unit, or, the BAU for short."

"You look like a teacher's assistant. I can't believe you work for the F.B.I! What are you doing here anyway?" Prodigy asked.

"I'm investigating something. I can tell you later."

Prodigy was surprised by the way he looked. He was wearing a sweater vest; not something a typical F.B.I agent would wear.

Beethoven started to play. "Is that your ringtone?"

Reid replied, "Yeah, I've got to go. The text message said 'CASE FILE'."

"Bye." Prodigy said quickly.

The bell rang. Everyone was walking out with their mentors. "Bye, Ellie! Who's your mentor, and where is he? Whoever he is," Marcie asked.

"Well, my mentor is that guy I called a tooth pick. He's really smart, and he's an F.B.I agent."

"No way! What is a F.B.I agent doing here?" Marcie replied.

"He didn't say. I'm going to ask him later, when he gets back from wherever he went."

The next few days Prodigy saw no sign of Reid. She didn't even get a call. "Prodigy, are you okay? Where's you mentor?" Marcie asked.

Prodigy said in a low voice, "He couldn't come."

Marcie patted Prodigy's back.

"What the heck are you doing? Get off of me Marcy!"

"Sorry." Marcie said.

"Okay, time to account for the mentors and students' first activity! But first, let's take attendance before we start the pre-chess tournament. The real one will be hosted tomorrow," Miss Adams said.


	4. the fight

-1Miss Adams called the prodigies and their mentors. When she finally got to Prodigy, she said these words. "Prodigy Parker, Spencer Reid."

"I'm here." Prodigy said, embarrassed like never before.

"Prodigy, I'm sorry, but you can't participate without your mentor."

Just then, a knock was heard on the door. Prodigy said, "I'll get it!" As Prodigy neared the door, she saw a skinny figure. She opened the door slowly, and noticed it was Reid.

"Sorry I'm late, please continue."

Miss Adams said, "it will be held two hours after school. We meet in the gym. I will give you time to talk to your mentor."

When Miss Adams left, Prodigy told Reid, "Why did you even sign up for this? I haven't seen you for three days. Why did you sign up? The profiler in you should have known I wouldn't be in gumdrop faire land mode when you came back."

Reid was surprised. Prodigy was already getting out of her seat when Reid answered, "I know, I did it because I wanted to see if someone could have the potential to do what I do. I'm sorry."

"Well sorry doesn't cut it, genius. Why don't you think about that." she said, realizing everyone was looking at him, wondering why he's saying sorry to a twelve year old senior. Reid got up and walked away awkwardly, realizing everybody was looking at him.

"What happened in there, Prodigy? You seemed really upset, and I would know. I have been your friend for twelve years."

Prodigy turned and said, "I thought it would be cool having him as a mentor... but... but..."

Marcie said, "But what? Wasn't it cool to have an F.B.I agent as a mentor? what does he do anyway?"

Prodigy replied in a hypnotized way, "he's a profiler. I think he profiles robbers, I don't know."

"Why are you so mad at him?" Marcie asked.

Prodigy snapped out of the trance instantly. "I'm mad at him because I missed two meetings and three activities. Not to mention how embarrassing it was to be the only one without a mentor. That's why I'm angry." Prodigy didn't know that Reid was walking to find her, and heard everything.  
>24mins ago<p> 


	5. case file

-1 "Reid your late." Hotch said Reid replied "sorry" an took a sip of coffee. The started to talk about the cause Reid reviewed the file an realized that he couldn't stop thinking of how he disappointed Prodigy he never felt so guilty he checked his watch an there was about four hours until the pre chess game where they would select the top five

" We got four people impaled an shot execution style." JJ said Prentiss said is there anything else that connects them." JJ replied, " Not that I can find except it seemed that he held them for long amounts of time up to one month." Morgan said, We taking the jet," JJ replied "no it's another one in this town." Rossi replied another one didn't we just finish one in this town." they got up an started to work.

" Guys I think I found something that connects the victims they all are medium risk an the facial symmetry is very identical, all of there right eye's are slightly lower than the left eye an they all have dark brown eye's." Reid said. It was almost time to go to the chess game there was forty minutes left. " Reid you okay" Morgan said noticing Reid's mind was someplace else. Reid simply replied " I'm fine I'm just thinking about the case . Oh can I borrow the SUV" Morgan simply replied, " Okay see you later" Morgan replied in a suspicious way wondering why read wanted to borrow the SUV. Reid wrapped his burlap bag over his shoulder an walked out the B.A.U doors

IM NOT THAT GOOD AT CASE FILES- airaba


	6. shooting

-1 Reid rushed to get in the car staring at the watch. He stepped on the pedal an was driving Reid almost never drives but he was doing it. He saw prodigy house on the next turn he got out brushed his hair an rang the doorbell. " Hello can I help you." Mrs. Parker said. Startled by how heavy read was breathing. Reid replied with difficulty, " I am looking for Prodigy parker for the chess game." Mrs. Parker replied Okay I'll get her down are you okay," Mrs. Parker called Prodigy down an gave Reid some Water. " Bye ." Mrs. Parker said as prodigy got in the SUV with her book bag.

" What time is it." Prodigy said as Reid pulled up into the schools parking lot Reid casually replied five forty five.." Prodigy replied " Let's go than." Reid said " Wait I'm sorry I work for the F.B.I so it takes up most of my time." Prodigy replied , " It's okay Spencer."

As they walked in Prodigy knew they would be lucky if they made it into the top five but wait Prodigy didn't know was that Reid had played through every case scenario in chess.

"Welcome students an Dr's " Miss Adams said Miss Adams called the order of the first round. Reid told Prodigy a thing or two about profiling. They sat an waited an profiled all of there competitors. Then it was there turn to play." "ready." Reid said

They stepped on the stage an sat on the seat ready to begin. Prodigy was moving the pieces but Reid was telling her where to move an finally Prodigy said, " Check mate." an the game was over It went on like this until all the players where defeated. Prodigy thought the weren't going to make it to the top five let alone win. Prodigy was in first place so all she had to do was watch the other four an find out who would go up against her. "Bye an remember that the next chess game will be on Friday don't miss it." Miss Adams said sounding like a game show host. As they Where walking to the car a shot rang out an a scream was heard.


	7. in the dark Again

-1 Prodigy went back in the school with Reid as they walked in they noticed the light's where out. Reid handed Prodigy a flashlight an Reid pulled out his gun. " Who brings a gun to school ?" Prodigy said. Reid replied, " I do."

Reid checked almost all the rooms he even taught Prodigy how to clear a room. There was still one left the gym other wise known as the auditorium. Reid saw lights on. "why are the lights on in only this room why not any of the others." Prodigy replied Reid said quietly, "good your learning something. That's a question a profiler would ask. That's what I'm about to find out. Reid entered the auditorium Prodigy waited outside casually tapping her foot. " It's been almost thirty minutes I should go in." Prodigy thought she went in an Reid was tied up an there was a dead person on the floor Reid tried to break free as someone turned the lights out an a shot was heard

- like the cliff hangar it's about to get hot up in here I need reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

-1 The lights came on it took Reid some time for his eyes to adjust. Then he noticed Prodigy was screaming in pain. Reid finally broke free an rushed to Prodigy. Prodigy was drifting in an out of conciseness. Reid put pressure on where the bullet went through .

He dialed 911 quickly an waited. He tried to keep Prodigy from drifting out of conciseness .

" It really hurts are they here yet." Prodigy said

"There almost here there pulling up right now" Reid said as he heard the sirens. "The bullet went into her chest." Reid told the paramedics. They rushed her into the gurney. Reid was riding in the ambulance.

Back at the B.A.U

"Where's Reid he's usually the first one here." Morgan said

"I don't know I'll call his cell phone maybe he slept in." Prentiss said. "It keeps on going to voicemail."

"I'll swing by his room." Morgan said trying not to look worried.

Morgan went by Reid's room an the clerk said he never checked in last night. He called the team an told them Reid never checked in. Morgan called Garcia an said, "Garcia baby I need you to track Reid's cell phone " Why what's wrong with Reid." Garcia replied. said Garcia replied " Done he's at the hospital six miles from here" Morgan said thanks an drove to the hospital after he told the team Reid was at the hospital.

The team walked through the door an saw Reid sitting in the waiting room they all breathed a sigh of relief


	9. recap

-1Thanks for all The hits just a short letter.

" Reid we've been calling you all morning why are you at the hospital." Morgan asked just then the nurse called " Prodigy Parker." Prodigy's parents an Reid stood up. " What's going on." Prentiss asked the doctor

"bullet missed her heart by a millimeter she had to have surgery an Dr. Reid had a few bruises around his wrist an had a sprained ankle an a few other cuts an a black eye but nothing to serious. An A Slight concussion" the doctor said " Reid do you remember what happened yesterday." he thought for a moment an began to tell everything that happened. With immense detail.

" I asked Morgan for the B.A.U mini van an drove to Prodigy's house to pick her up." Rossi asked " Why did you pick her up." Reid continued to talk an said " Because I signed up for a protégé program an Prodigy was my protégé we where going to a chess game that's why I needed the mini van. After the game when we where heading to the parking lot we heard a gun shot. A told her to stay in the car but she insisted. The lights were out so I gave her a flashlight then that burned out. The was light in the auditorium where we just were. I told her to stay outside. Two people they looked like girls the tied me to the basketball pole an started throwing punches I kept drifting in an out of consciousness they did more stuff to me I just can't remember." the truth was Reid really did remember he just didn't want to tell them. Reid continued " Protégé opened the door I screamed for her not to come in but she came in as soon as she saw me the light's went on an there were to bodies on the floor one dead an one dying. I should have waited an called the police. " Reid you are the police ." Morgan said " I think the people who shot her are the unsubs can I visit her." Reid said the doctor nodded Reid walked to her room " Hotch we didn't profile a partner." Prentiss said

Reid walked in slowly an sat in the chair next to the bed Prodigy woke up. " Hey sorry you got shot." " Thanks I guess that really makes me feel better." Prodigy replied sarcastically, But Reid couldn't tell Prodigy said to break the silence " I'll be out of the hospital in a few hours it wasn't your fault so don't blame yourse


	10. hospital

-1 This is from Reid's point of view starting from when he entered the gym.

Reid entered the gym then he saw to shadows. The unsub's hit him on the head with a plank of wood. Reid was knocked unconscious. The next thing he knew he was tied to the basketball pole. He looked from side to side an saw only one source of light there was a small candle in the center of the room. One of the unsub's took their masks of for a moment an Reid saw auburn hair in a bun but since it was dark that was all he could tell. One of the unsub's had blonde hair an it was all out her face came near the light she had blue eye's. " Don't come to close to the light Casey he might recognize you." Casey said " I don't care just stop being so uptight an have fun for once." the other unsub interrupted " Casey he's an F.B.I agent with an eidetic memory, yes Dr. Reid I do research ." Casey said threateningly " When where done with him he wont remember anything time to have some fun Ellie."

"What are you going to do to me." Reid said with fear in his voice.

" What do you think we should do Casey." Ellie said walking in circle's

" Maybe we should ruff him up a bit if you know what I mean." Casey said playfully walking over to Reid who's mind was in overdrive. He didn't notice that Casey was whispering in his ear " If I were you I would be scared genius." then Reid got slapped he tried to break free or at least get his gun. Another slap came except it was from Ellie. Reid tried not to scream so prodigy would rush in. Casey grabbed a bag of baseballs an threw it an it hit read somewhere I rather not say

sorry for it getting boring the next chapter some people go missing so i hope thats not boring so again this is my first fic.


	11. Missing

-1Prentiss told Hotch an Hotch requested to talk to Reid " I don't think she should be involved in the investigation ." Reid simply replied "neither do I but these guy's shot her she just want's to find them I asked her parents they said she could help as soon as she get's out ." Hotch sternly replied " Your responsible for her make sure she doesn't see the crime photo's."

**Later at the B.A.U**

" So let me get this straight you profile serial killers." Reid nodded, Prodigy said casually "what can I do" Reid looked up an said " You can help me with the Geographical profile." Reid waited a moment an then said , " Coloring a map." prodigy just nodded an stared at Reid weirdly an said okay. "Well I narrowed the unsub's comfort zone to a thirty mile radius around the school." Prodigy nodded taking everything in carefully Prentiss busted through the door "JJ's missing." Prodigy's parents came in soon after, " Sandra's missing too." Prodigy an Reid just stood there taking everything in.

The sheriff came in Dr. Reid you got a package. Reid took it snapping out of his trance he opened it it contained photo's of JJ an Sandra tied in what looked like a warehouse they seemed fine a little ruffed up but fine he showed the picture to everyone there face seemed less tensed but still worried. " Sheriff secure the perimeter." Prentiss said walking away to tell the team about the disappearance " Prodigy the note's addressed to both of us." The note read.

Dear Prodigy an Dr. Reid,

Count yourselves lucky we could have killed you both or worse Casey has a particular interest in you she might let you live but we can bargain later. but we needed someone to get our message now that you got the first one get this. We won't stop until you catch us an I know how smart you both are especially you Dr. Reid every 12 hours I'll take one profiler an one of prodigy's family members you have seven days to find them every 3 hours, I'll let's say there going to be ruffed up a little bit on the seventh day I'll put an end to them all including you an Prodigy. Here's a little hint Marcy would be of use after all she is hanging out with me right this second.

-Ellie

An

Casey

Ps: From Casey I'll see you to sweet cheeks. I'm watching your every move hope that makes you feel better.


	12. Chapter 12

-1" Reid I think one of the serial killers has a crush on you." Prodigy said trying to make everybody laugh they all chuckled except for Reid who made a weird face at the thought. Hotch came in an said "where ready to give the profile." " I don't think we need to do that I think I know who one of the unsub's are ." Reid said. Reid took out his phone an called Garcia. " Garcia can you cross reference The name Ellie with people who have a master's degree." Garcia replied " 30 names." Reid thought for a moment an said," Try people with doctorates Degree's who are near the comfort zone." Garcia replied " 1 person Ellie green she's here on a protégé an mentor program. Hey Reid aren't you in that program. Are you okay?" Reid replied," Yeah bye Garcia." Reid said before Garcia could say anything he closed the phone an walked back into the room" I know who one of the unsub's are." Reid said.

Reid told the team who it was Prodigy immediately said " We need to get Marcy out of there ." Prodigy said " Yeah she's right Marcy could help us find the unsub." Prentiss said " Prentiss Morgan go get Marcy." Hotch said Prodigy said out of nowhere " I want to go with them." Hotch sternly said " No it's to dangerous." " Can at least talk to her with Reid she knows us better anyway. Hotch said " Fine." realizing she was right. Reid an the others were impressed " Girls got guts." Morgan said Prentiss replied "your right" an exited the room

Morgan an Prentiss drove to Marcy's house they knocked on the door Marcy's mother opened the door " Hello may i help you."

"Where's your daughter" Morgan said

" She's in her room." Ashley said

" May we come in." Prentiss said

" Yes what's going on." Ashley said

" We believe you daughter may be in danger ." Morgan said

" when was the last time you saw Ellie green." Prentiss said sipping the water

" She just left ten minutes ago to go to the police station to deliver a letter to what's his name Dr Reid." Ashley replied

"Did she mention any particular details" Prentiss said

" She said they where friends an she was dropping off a gift I saw her stuffing a letter in along with a ."

" Can you bring Marcy down here so we can take her to the station Prodigy's waiting there."

Ashley called Marcy downstairs. " Yes mom , Who are these people." She said taking her headphones out an closing her book. " Marcy Your giong to go with these F.B.I agents an tell them whatever they need to Know you'll see Prodigy down at the station." Ashley said

" Mom."

" Yes Marcy."

" What the freak did you do that the feds got to come ,I mean no offense mom but am I being punk'd."

" Marcy will you just go with the feds."

"Can I bring my book an mp3 agent

"Morgan"

"Prentiss"

They both nodded as Prentiss whispered " these girls are bold."

An Morgan replied " You got that right."


	13. Chapter 13

-1 " So why are you questioning me." Marcy said.

"I think it would be better if prodigy explained" Prentiss said

" Any way where here so I guess I'll find out." Marcy replied

Marcy walked looking around for any sign of prodigy then she saw a small room in the corner of her eye an immediately turned around an ran to the room. " Where did she go." Morgan said looking around. "There she is." Prentiss said pointing to the questioning booth. They booth walked over. "Marcy just answer the questions as detailed as you can." Morgan said. She replied a short "got it" an was about to walk into the isolated room when Morgan said " Wait one more thing how did you where the Questioning room was." Marcy replied " Let's just say me an prodigy are special I'll tell you later. I think where done" as soon as Marcy entered Moran called Garcia " Hey baby girl what do you got on Ellie greens background check."

" Well she met this teacher at this café down town seems like she goes there everyday fishy right anyway that's not all of it the teacher she meets is in Prodigy's School matter of fact she's Prodigy's teacher."

"Garcia I'll call you back I think we should get the whole team . I also need you to do a background check on Marcy Smith an Prodigy Evans."

" Why the suspicion my chocolate Adonis Reid trust them."

" Can you Please do it an keep it between us, I have a feeling an whatever you find don't tell Anyone especially Reid."

You must have a really strong feeling an if Reid is in any danger you know I need to tell him."

" If you must then you can bye."

"bye." Garcia said before the line went dead

Marcy sat down an analyzed the room " Prodigy What's you're mentor doing here oh wait you're mentor's an F.B.I agent I get it."

" What was the last thing Ellie said." Reid said

" She said that I was the last piece of the puzzle an she'll contact me for further information an she also said something about a warehouse an I wouldn't see here for around a week." Marcy answered

" What's this about anyway."

" Well Ellie has killed two people along with someone else as a partner an she captured a good friend of mine an we believe your parent's may be next so could you remember anything she said about the partner."

" Of course I can I do have an eidetic memory Her name is Casey Adams I did suspect a thing I just thought it was something all the mentors are doing they always go to this café I believe it's called the star café."

" Marcy Prodigy I Think we should go to the conference room."

They got out of the room an started walking towards the conference room. "Reid I haven't been truly honest with you me an Marcy have special training we both have eidetic memory's an we are black belts in karate well lets just say where kind of like ninja's. But we get teased a lot" Prodigy confessed Marcy nodded an Reid just had this confused look on his face an said " I know what it feels like after all I have an Eidetic memory to so lets go to the conference room an tell every one what we found out."

"I think where already here don't tell anyone about the ninja thing." Marcy said she let Reid walk into the room first " You're mentors kind of cute." Marcy said

" That's not cool Marcy do we have to have this conversation again Your not suppose to like anyone I'm slightly working related to."

"Your not Technically related." Marcy said

" Are you guys coming." Reid said

"Yeah." Prodigy said when Reid went back inside Prodigy whispered " Just drop it." an walked inside.


	14. Chapter 14

-1The next day, Prodigy was walking to school with Marcie. Marcie kept on saying "I can't wait to meet Miss Green!" Finally, when Prodigy could take no more, she said, "stop, please, my mentor's a sixty five year old."

Marcie replied, "sorry. Anyway, we're at school."

Prodigy walked as slow as she could when she neared the classroom. "I don't want to go in! You're ruining my sneakers, Marcie, get off! Alright, I'll go in," Prodigy said as Marcie pushed her to the classroom.

Marcie replied with a smile ,"I knew you would see it my way. Now lets go."

Prodigy sat down and looked at the ten mentors. She saw Ellie Green. She was the first one that she looked at in the long line of mentors. Prodigy looked all the way down the line, and saw a guy that looked like a teachers assistant. Prodigy was absolutely sure he was not her mentor. He was like, twenty six years old. She couldn't help it. "He looks like a tooth pick," Prodigy whispered to Marcie and a few other kids.

"Attention, students, I am going to let you meet with your mentors. I need to go get something from the... uh... art teacher," Miss Adams said. The truth was, Miss Adams needed to have some coffee with someone at the café.

Ellie Green went first and said, "Marcie Evers." Marcie's hand skyrocketed. Marcie went over, and they started a conversation up on Charles Darwin's theory of evolution. Prodigy snorted. She was so jealous.

Prodigy waited and waited for her name to be called. Everyone was having a conversation with their mentors.

It was down to two people. The skinny guy, and a very old person. Prodigy was on the edge of her seat as the old person said, "Darwin Harrison." Darwin got up to greet his mentor.

Dr. Spencer said, "Prodigy Parker." He asked Marcie, and she said, "Prodigy is over there. She says you look like a tooth pick." Marcie turned and continued the conversation.

"I'm going to get that girl." Prodigy said under her breath.


	15. Chapter 15

-1Marcy an Prodigy walked in and sat down like they down " I think I know where they might be hiding" Reid said Marcy finished Well it turns out our second unsub is Casey Adams." Reid zoned out after he heard that name " You got something Reid." Morgan said. " That name I heard it somewhere before, Just give me a minute." Reid searched through his memories one by one until deep inside his emotional barrier he found the memory he needed to crack the case. Reid lost his composure slightly as he played the memory through his head he was in his own world until sirens ringed through his ears an snapped him out of it he closed his eyes an couldn't find the energy to open them up again. His eyes fluttered open " I'm in a hospital not again the should give me a membership."

The doctor burst through the door " He's awake he just fainted he'll be fine just take it easy. Three people at a time" Morgan Marcy an Prodigy all volunteered to go in the entered the room " Hey guys can you do me a favor." Reid asked sounding confused " "Yeah what is it." Morgan said " Where am I? an What happened?" You said you know who Casey Adams is an you zoned out and then fainted." Reid said " Casey was my first an only girlfriend ." Prodigy an Marcy made small noises but Reid ignored them.  
>" You had a girlfriend My man." Morgan said<p>

" She was a psycho path who made fun of my mother an then hit Her with until they broke her arm." Reid snapped back

"Sorry man." Morgan said

" As I was saying we used to be best friends she was the one who helped me down from the goal post. We where the Then we started dating only for about three weeks when she made fun of my mother I told her it was over an I don't ever want to see her again. Well the hospital set up cameras for surveillance. I got ready to go to sleep when I heard a scream I thought my mom was having an episode. I just went to sleep an woke up the next day to My mom I took her to the hospital then I checked the security cameras. An saw everything I wish I could delete it but that's hard to do with an eidetic memory. she wasn't alone though maybe Ellie was helping her out, Anyway she got Expelled because some moron thought it was funny to see the little dorky kids mom get beat up. Any Questions?" Reid said

" Your mom is an actor." Marcy said Looking at Reid confused.

" She's a schizophrenic patient know can we get back to the case." Reid said

" Do you know who Ellie is." Morgan said.

" She is Casey's best friend now can someone please get me out of here an Where are my clothes,"


End file.
